treeofsaviorfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Sydow Merrinblock
"As an Exorcist, you must be aware that you could also fall under demonic possession at any time. Evil spirits will jump at the first chance they see to possess our souls. Since Medzio Diena, it seems that those who could not be saved by the grace of the Goddess are becoming evil spirits. It saddens me to think that there is no salvation for them." -'Sydow Merrinblock' Sydow Merrinblock is the Exorcist Master in Fedimian who fought an horde of demons summoned by Beholder and expelled Demon Lord Hauberk back to his world after an attack in Klaipeda Beholder commanded. The dark energy that was summoned kept the Class Masters away, which could only be removed with Sydow's skills. Exorcist Advancement "The souls kept from the goddess after Medzio Diena are the evil spirits of today" -'Sydow' Sydow is strict and has high expectations to approve aspirants, since its a very difficult path not everyone is capable of taking. He brings multiple tasks to check the potential on the aspirants. The approval for the Exorcist test consist in placing goods for offering before the Goddess Statues in Mochia Forest, Manahas, Forest of Prayer, Penitence Route and Rasvoy Lake, and then pray to all of them. According to Sydow, they need Exorcists to eradicate the evil spirits and the demons that have risen since Medzio Diena. However, first and foremost, Clerics are meant to heal those who have been hurt. So he requests the aspirant revelators to make a medicine and deliver it to Commander Julian in Dvasia Peak, since the soldiers have become demoralized due to their slow progress towards the Gateway of the Great King. And the shortage of medicine had them worried. After the medicine has been delivered, Sydow approves the apirants to the Exorcist test. However, he emphasizes that they must remain strong during the situation and show them and those they have possessed the authority of the Goddesses. While Sydow demands strong belief in the Goddesses, he worries the aspirants will not stand this firm when the time comes to face them, but after being assured by the revelators, Sydow seeks for the approval of the Krivis, Priest, and the Inquisitor Masters to begin with the test. Historal Exorcism Books I - Preface= Clerics have always been careful to record the histories of faith and theology. However, there are certain fields where the historical and theological achievements have not been made known to the public despite their documentation. One such case is that of the Exorcists, which shall be discussed here. In truth, the history of the Exorcists, along with their theoretical achievements attained through the practice of exorcism and the development of such skills, are not material fit for the general public. In addition, it is inevitable that these records contain the personal information of victims both saved and lost through exorcism. These documents have been classified for the reason that the disclosure of such information is an infringement of the victims' personal rights. Apart from the historical records and research achievements already kept by other Clerics, it is imperative that I, as the Sage Master, record all that I know for the sake of practicality and public benefit. It was fortunate of us to have had the approval of the Kingdom's bureaucracies in recording the actual names of the locations and people involved for historical accuracy, but most names of those involved have been altered. Do take heed that any similarities or any assumptions you may draw about the recorded events are most likely to be far from the truth. In the cases where one may have correctly guessed the true names of the locations and people involved, bear in mind that it is best to keep these conjectures to oneself out of politeness and decency. Lastly, I advise you – it is best not to disgrace yourself by publicizing these speculations and bringing them before the King's court with the intention of undermining their honor. Year 1020 of the Kingdom under the 2nd year of the Reign of Domipel, Sage Master Kelemborer Martial. Origins of the Exorcist It was during the reign of Lomel II that Exorcists first gained official recognition. Many Clerics had dabbled in exorcism before that, but the Order of the Exorcists was established during the time in which Lomel II facilitated the organization of the many orders and denominations of Clerics. From then on, only those sanctioned by the court were recognized as Exorcists and were allowed to perform exorcisms. The Clerics, regardless of their sincerity or rank, were forbidden from practicing the art. With these clear boundaries in place, the Exorcists were able to build upon their experiences and accumulate their knowledge. |-| II - The Early History of Exorcism= The early history of exorcism began with the discovery of possessions and their treatment. The first phase involves distinguishing those that are possessed from those who feign it. The early Exorcists were required to firmly establish a process for discernment. These methods of discernment were established early in the Exorcists' history from their collective experiences obtained through trial-and-error and shared within their circle by word of mouth, their secrets guarded from the general public. Now comes the second phase. The treatment of the possessed differs greatly depending on the nature of the perpetrator, whether it be a demon, an evil spirit or simply a ghost. There are also different types of possessions – the demon could simply possess the victim, just hold them captive, damage the victim mentally and leave for good or visit the victim regularly to do them harm. Also, as clergymen, Exorcists have the responsibility not only in exorcising a demon or a spirit but also in healing those that have been victimized by a possession. So it was necessary for early Exorcists to have undergone training as a Cleric as well. All the more, if one had the abilities as a healer, one could be trained as an Exorcist without training as a Cleric or a Plague Doctor. While caring for victims had been a crucial part of being an Exorcist in the early days, such practices soon lost their importance as the types of demons and the cases of possession grew drastically in number. In conclusion, the duties of the Exorcists shifted towards the offensive because of the need for a stronger offensive against the demon forces, and they have come to open their doors to Clerics to assist in the healing of the victims as of late. On the Nature of Possessions: Ghosts, Demons, and Evil Spirits Once it is determined that the victim is not feigning possession or just suffering from mental illness, the next important step is to diagnose what is possessing the victim. There are four causes for possessions. The last of the four causes does not need to be mentioned here, so the three main causes would be demons, ghosts and evil spirits. An evil spirit, in the case of possessions, refers not to a ghost but a specific type of ghosts that have joined the demonic forces. Therefore the word ghost, in this specific text, refers to a wandering soul of a deceased person that has no relations to a demon. In addition, when speaking of demons we mean, of course, those who have originated from the demonic world. From the early days of the Exorcists, the difficulty of the exorcism was as follows: Demons > Evil Spirits > Ghosts. It is only natural that demons, regardless of rank, were more powerful than a ghost or a demonic spirit, and the experiences of the Exorcists in the field did not contradict this view, allowing it to be the standard for some time. Many years passed, then something happened that completely turned this order of difficulty upside down. A capable priest, whose name has been withheld by the Exorcist Order, was performing an Exorcism on a possession that she had correctly identified as demon. She discovered that demons would withdraw from their victims when she stated that the demon's possession was threatening the life of the one possessed. When this approach was proved to be effective for all demonic possessions, the exorcism of demons became a much easier task. Since the discovery, the difficulty levels in exorcism shifted as such: Evil Spirits > Ghosts > Demons. It may be strange that evil spirits are more difficult to deal with than ghosts despite their ties to the demonic forces. Evil spirits were more powerful than ghosts because of their demonic ties and, unlike actual demons, would not retreat from their victims when correctly identified by the Exorcist. One could guess that this is because of some relationship between the Goddesses and demons that we humans do not understand. But because of the secrecy of the Exorcist Order, which is on par with that of the Zealots, it is difficult to speculate further. |-| III - The History of Exorcism= New Discoveries in Possessions: Divine Spirit and Miko In addition to the three causes for possessions – Demon, Evil Spirit, and Ghost – there is also a fourth that has only recently come to the attention of the Exorcists. Because of this, it is possible that failed cases Exorcists had previously recorded as incurable or ambiguous were such instances. In conclusion, this new aggressor is what the Miko call Divine Spirits. However, it is rare for such spirits to possess humans and even rarer for when they do for them to cause harm. It is even more uncommon for them to purposely cause harm out of malicious intents. To emphasize this point further, one must discern the nature of the spirit and see if they have in fact intentionally possessed a human. Usually, if it is not by accident or through human ignorance that the event has occurred, it's possible that the victim may have previously done harm to the attacking spirit. Or that the possessor is actually evil. It is very rare that a divine spirit will intentionally harm a human. These facts have been found through research, and accurate theoretical truth has been established thanks to communication between the Miko and the societies of the Kingdom.After these times, the Exorcists have passed on the responsibility for such cases to the Miko if it involves a divine spirit. Unlike possessions done by a demon, evil spirit, or ghost, even a powerful Exorcist using the divine power of the Goddesses cannot expel a divine spirit without using excessive force. However, with the appearance of the Miko, new methods have been developed.However, there are cases where this has happened and if a time comes to write about them, I will. In cases where a Miko is too far away to provide help or due to certain circumstances is unable to, the Exorcist can still use their superior psychic strength. One could say they are a healer engaging in a field that is not their profession. Exorcists do not speak publicly, and recently this has become even more the case since the Miko Master has taken office. The reason for such behavior is unknown. (Originally written by the previous Sage Master, it as been corrected to include Information about the Divine Spirits and the Miko. 1093 Year of the Kingdom - Rhupas Kehel). |-| IV - Exorcist Private Documents= Exorcist Private Documents By order from the Inquisitor Master, in accordance to the law of the Kingdom and those of the religious orders, the following documents are classified and are only available to Exorcists or those seeking to become Exorcist as deemed so by the Exorcist Master. Regardless of one's status in the Kingdom or rank in the Order, those who violate this order shall be punished. The authorization to read this document is limited to the King, the Exorcist Master, and the Inquisitor Master. Disclosing the contents of this document will also result in punishment. In addition, if there is an Exorcist engaging in work where knowing the content of these documents is deemed unnecessary, it is unnecessary to release the details and keeping them a secret is fine as this was the case for many Exorcists in the past. A Shift in the Nature of the Exorcist: Fighting Demons You may come to understand by observing modern Exorcists that their most distinctive feature is not their exorcisms or their healing abilities, but rather, their strong fighting advantage against demons. The Kingdom has always protected its people utilizing help from the divine Goddesses, talented Wizards, Clerics, and soldiers. And, one would think, in order to have leverage over demons, the societies of the Kingdom would also call upon the Exorcists to engage in battle. However, in the Kingdom's history, Exorcists were often absent from such conflicts. In fact, Exorcists still gained the power to be of great assistance even without engaging. One may think of this as a contradiction, just as when a healer, who has not treated any patients, still displays extraordinary clinical experience. How the Exorcists achieved such ability to fight against demons, despite insufficient training, has to do with a secret agreement between the Goddesses and the demons. The few clerics to become aware of this agreement learned about it through exorcism. They were able to identify the agreement due to a successful exorcism where the demon fled after being told it was harming the human it possessed. After researching the implications of such action, the agreement came to light. To this day, it is still unclear as to why the Goddess and the demons have such an arrangement, but the effect is clear in the ease in which demons can now be exorcised. It can be inferred from this development, that the Goddesses' formed an agreement with the demons with the intention of protecting us humans. With that in mind, questioning or even misinterpreting their intentions is deemed inappropriate for a cleric. The important part is the result. This result is that those demons who, regardless of intention, wish to violate the Goddess-demon agreement and cause harm in our world can easily be punished by humans. As Exorcists have been given the responsibility to deal with such matters, they have naturally gained superiority in combat against demons. Through their progress, they have provided valuable information about demons to the Sorcerers, Warlocks, Zealots, and other classes. And they have even provided materials, such as the occasional demon parts and cadavers, for experiments. As a result, although it has only been recently that this agreement has come to light, Exorcists have contributed to keeping it alive by secretly ridding our world of those demons who wish to trespass it. Shop The following items are sold by . Gallery ICO Exorcist.png|Emblem of Exorcist CHAR exorcist m.gif|Male Exorcist CHAR exorcist f.gif|Female Exorcist CHAR Sydow3D.png|Sydow's 3D Model COS SoulBinder.png|Soul Binder Costume COS Rubric.png|Rubric Costume COS Concordat.png|Concordat Costume HAIR Dandy.png|Sydow's Hairstyle (Dandy haircut) Media References # Tree of Savior Database - tosneet # Tree of Savior Official site # ToS Guru Data Base __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters